It's Like Sushi
by Fireness
Summary: Try it and you might like it. Series of drabbles based off song titles. Read and review, please.
1. Take Me Away

A/N: This series of drabblets was inspired partly by R.W. Grimm (great author; check her out!) and partly by my listening to music way too much. Songs have been chosen from my CDs and downloaded collection. Most drabbles will be romance, most pairings will be Royai. SPOILERS for manga (and possibly for anime) abound. Oh, and beware dorky artists like Ricky Martin. Honestly, I didn't buy the CD, someone gave it to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, nor do I own the song titles.

* * *

Chapter 1: Take Me Away (Avril Lavigne) 

Pairing: Roy/Riza

Spoilers: Manga ch. 40

Words: 224

Her life, it seemed, had become monotonous. Every day she would rise, feed the dog, shower, dress, go to work, eat lunch, work some more, go home, eat dinner, sleep. There was nothing to entertain her, to spice things up. Black Hyate was good for company and a few laughs, but he couldn't take away all of her pain and longing.

Sometimes she wanted to escape, flee to a far-away country…perhaps to Xing where she can live with Maria Ross. Maybe that would add some excitement. But deep within her heart she knew that no matter how bad things seemed, no matter how desperate she became, she could never leave _him_. He was everything to her: her hope, her idol, her love, her life. And he loved her too, but they had to be careful. If anyone ever found out about the two of them, they'd be discharged or dead.

Despite the danger, there came times when Riza would get overwhelmed with it all. If ever she felt she couldn't continue, she knew she could just slip through the dark streets of Central to Roy's apartment and request one simple thing: "Take me away." And he would. She would find herself in pure ecstasy underneath his rock-hard body. For an hour she could forget all her troubles and pretend she was far, far away.


	2. Together

Thanks for the lovely reviews, guys. You make my world go around.

Disclaimer: I don't own your mo- I mean, FMA.

* * *

Chapter 2: Together

Pairing: Edward/Winry

Spoilers: Manga chapter 47-ish.

Words: 194

Once upon a time Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell were best friends. They were nearly inseparable and could always be seen together, along with Alphonse. But when tragedy struck, they were wrenched apart and it seemed those carefree days were gone forever.

Now Winry almost never saw that boy she used to consider her second shadow. He was always gone, searching for a way to restore his body and Al's, vowing he would one day have no more need for the Rockbells. And as much as she hoped he could achieve the first goal, Winry dreaded the day he would reach the second.

The last time they had met had nearly resulted in disaster. Luckily he had been there for her, had protected her. But this time he hadn't left; _she_ had left _him_. Looking back now, she felt it was the worst mistake of her life. Next chance she got she would go out to Central and _insist_ that she stay with the brothers, no matter what they said. When it came down to it, they were all each other had, and they had to stick together. She felt she might die otherwise.


	3. Don't Tell Me

A/N: Well, supposedly I've been getting a lot of hits on this story, but I haven't had the reviews to back up that theory. Ah well, life's a bitch and then you die.

I don't like the ending on this chapter….

Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every time someone thought I had written FMA, well, I'd not even have two pennies to rub together.

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't Tell Me

Pairing: Royai

Spoilers: None

Words: 193

Sometimes she needs him to reassure her that everything will one day be okay, that together they can achieve their goal. Sometimes she will get depressed, thinking that the world is against her, but then his soft words bring her back to her usual placid readiness. She isn't happy-go-lucky, but she is certainly not the type of person who feels down very often. Sometimes, however, she must rely on him to see the silver lining around the dark cloud hanging over her head.

But sometimes his reassurances aren't enough. Sometimes she gets angry at his patronizing words. How can he possibly know that everything will turn out for the best? How can he be so calm and collected when the odds are against him? _Don't tell me everything's fine_, she snaps at him, wanting to punch his pretty face. _Don't tell me I'm just being paranoid; don't tell me I'm getting upset for no reason! Don't pretend you don't worry sometimes. I know I'm not the only one who stays awake at night, wondering if we've been found out. Don't tell me everything will work out in the end, because you don't know._


	4. He Wasn't

A/N: I'm writing this on the computer, so I can't promise good grammar or anything, since I haven't revised it. I had an original one in my notebook, but I don't like it much and this thought just came to me. Besides, it's about time for a little direct romance, instead of the random stuff I've been hinting at.

Disclaimer: If you choke a smurf, what colour does it turn?

* * *

Chapter 4: He Wasn't

Pairing: Royai

Spoilers: Nada, I think.

Words: 297

He wasn't really sober, she realized when she slipped silently from his bed early the next morning.

They had met late last night, quite by chance, in a dimly-lit street not two blocks from Riza's apartment. Her superior had been rather inebriated at the moment and clearly needed help getting home; she, on the other hand, had been restless, unable to sleep, and so decided to go for a quick walk. Fate? Riza didn't believe in it, but it had all seemed so…convenient. Honestly, what were the odds? Whatever the truth, she couldn't have left Roy to stumble on his own in the general direction of his place. She half-carried, half-guided him with the help of his slurred instructions until they had reached his door.

Once inside, Riza had done her best to make him comfortable on the couch, then prepared to leave, but he had grabbed her around the waist, pulled her down on top of himself. One thing led to another; she tried to stop him, protest that it was against the rules of the military – he said no one had to know. When her body had begun to react, when she knew she wouldn't be able to resist much longer, she tried to argue that he was too drunk to know what he was doing – he said he was quite sober. And he looked it, too. His eyes seemed so clear…now she knew that must have been her imagination, her desire tricking her.

He wasn't sober at all. And when he awoke, he wouldn't remember the crime they had committed… but she would. She held her chin high as she walked out the front door, down the familiar roads, and entered her own apartment. Only then did she sink to the ground and cry.

* * *

A/N 2: Hmmm, Hyate wasn't there to greet her…. I wanted to add him in, but he didn't seem to fit there at the end. My bad. This was inspired by Amaya Embril's fic "Drunken Encounters." 


	5. How Does it Feel?

A/N: Sorry it has been taking me so long to post chapters; I've been getting writer's block a lot, especially with this chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next one done quicker – I've already got an idea for it. Anyway, I started this chapter with a specific idea, but when I started writing, it began to evolve into something else, so I tried to incorporate both….Hope it worked. (Oh, and the change in tense was done on purpose).

* * *

Chapter 5: How Does it Feel?

Pairing: EdWin

Spoilers: Manga chapter 19-ish, possibly chapter 47, anime episode 26-ish.

Words: 287

To be blunt, Winry Rockbell was not like most girls her age. For one thing, she had no interest in clothes or boys; for another she had an unnatural obsession with automail. A lot of people (her best friends included) did not understand just what thrilled her so much about nuts, bolts, and wires, but to this lonely teenager, automail represented comfort, stability, and companionship. Automail was familiar, even in this little town so far from home where she was lucky to hear from the people who meant the most to her every few weeks at the most. Building an arm, a leg, a finger took barely any thought for such an experienced mechanic. It left time for contemplation – a warped sort of meditation.

…

He's coming for a brief maintenance visit; one of his joints keeps sticking. As she picks up the starting pieces of what will soon be a thigh, her mind begins to wander once again. She wonders how she will react to her childhood friend now after her stunning revelation. Before she can stop it, her imagination starts to venture into uncharted territory. She ponders how it feels to be held by the one she loves; how it feels to hug and kiss him – hug and kiss Edward. How _does_ it feel?

When he finds her, she has come out of her trance. He has grown, so she fits him with the leg she has been working on just for him – two centimeters taller, just as she expected.

_How does it feel?_ (Hidden meanings – unspoken)

She doesn't even mark his verbal answer as he smiles at her. And she is content with the answer to the voiced question, if not the silent one.


	6. My Happy Ending

A/N: Sorry it's so short, and that it's such bad poetry. But the good news is that I updated so soon.

Disclaimer: Join the Army, meet interesting people, kill them.

* * *

Chapter 6: My Happy Ending  
Pairing: Royai  
Spoilers: None  
Words: 76

Who would have thought it could end like this?

Certainly not me.

Bleeding to death,

As is my duty.

Protection

Was all I could offer

To him in the end

But as long as he may survive

At least one more day

I would gladly die a hundred more times

And as I take my final breath

He stands beside me,

Loyalty returned a thousand fold.

I couldn't ask for more; this is

My happy ending.


End file.
